Jack Burns/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Yuki Saeki * Jack: '''Well well well… * '''Yuki: '''Who dares lay their eyes on me…? * '''Jack: '''Well technically sweetheart I don’t have any eyes. But I have to admit you are gorgeous to look at. * '''Yuki: '''I can’t say the same thing for you. You are not beautiful… * '''Jack: '''Judging from appearance huh? By the way I as joking. The only thing I can consider “beautiful” is my fire! * '''Yuki: '''Flames?! You dare approach me with that element?! * '''Jack: '''Aww you afraid? Since you seem smart then you must know that you should melt on contact with my fire! * '''Yuki: '''I do…but you have seen me and therefore I must kill you regardless that you hold my weakness! * '''Jack: '''This is gonna be one hell of a party! Irving Headstrong * '''Jack: '''Another victim burned down! Now who do we have next? * '''Irving: '''Halt! * '''Jack: '''What the… * '''Irving: '''I said halt! * '''Jack: '''A Headless Man? That’s new. You can still talk despite having no mouth? * '''Irving: '''I have other senses…now surrender your head! * '''Jack: '''Excuse me? * '''Irving: '''Your head! I demand you give it to me! * '''Jack: '''Look pal; I don’t know if anyone told you this but I can’t just simply take off my head. Plus even if I did I would be dead. * '''Irving: '''That’s precisely the point! I need to find the perfect head! So I can be like everyone else! * '''Jack: '''I don’t know what your deal is; but I can’t let you take my head. I need it you see. * '''Irving: '''Then I shall take your head by force! Like I did with all the other fools! I wanted to settle things with them peacefully…but they were all stubborn! * '''Jack: '''And you are stubborn to not think that offering their own head is like asking to be killed? * '''Irving: '''Be quiet! Enough of this charade. I need your head so I can be whole! * '''Jack: '''How about I blast you into bits instead? That way you can feel just as equally sad as the time you lost your head! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Jack is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Jack: Open up “Wiseman” or I’ll just burn the whole thing down with you still inside it! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''As if your fire can burn down this fortress. * '''Jack: '''Keep telling yourself that. Now diss my fire again I might just end up burning that beard of yours off first. * '''Wiseman: '''Silence! Your flames are nothing! They can easily be put out! * '''Jack: '''Well good thing I’m smart enough to not let that happen. Without these flames, I wouldn’t get anywhere. * '''Wiseman: '''You seem proud of those flames. I thought you would be on your knees begging to be changed back. * '''Jack: '''What? You kidding? Hell no! What you gave me is like a gift! I always enjoyed fire when I was a human. But now that I am a monster…I can set fire wherever I want, when I want! * '''Wiseman: '''You think fire is a toy?! * '''Jack: '''A toy is for children, I like to see it as…art. The beauty of flames is something I would call art alright and after I burn your wrinkly ass to ashes I’ll just burn this whole town to the ground and be on my way. * '''Wiseman: '''Your words alone have supported my disgust on humans! They all just want to watch the world burn! * '''Jack: '''That a problem? * '''Wiseman: You ignorant…I shall douse your flames forever! * Jack: Will you? Well at first I think I’ll set up your funeral arrangements…my favourite part being the cremation! Final Boss Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Jack stands over him * Jack: '''Not so tough now on you? I’ll just burn this whole place to the ground and be on my way. * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Jack: ''' Excuse me? * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Jack: '''How about you tell it to me straight instead of rambling on? * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Jack: '''You lured me here as bait? * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Jack goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Jack: '''What the fuck?!? * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Jack: '''No way in hell can someone have better use of fire than me! * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Jack walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Jack: '''Wooo! I step forward. '''Jack then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Jack: '''Oh, you want a round 2? '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Jack: 'Whoa whoa whoa wait the minute, somethink not right. * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Jack: '''What is this!!?! * '''Samuel: '''Im the everyone's nightmare, your nightmare and others who have nightmare. * '''Jack: '''A nightmare you say? * '''Samuel: '''Yes, and you must be the guy name Jack O'Lantern who is burn down to the world and used as pyromania. * '''Jack: '''Hey, that's not official name. Just call me Jack Burns! * '''Samuel: '''Did you have the elemental Jack O'Lantern? I see yourself complains of madness shattered. Once you will be order be friendly someone else. * '''Jack: '''Sorry, i cannot help you. I just burns you off! Shall we? Ending '''Pic of Jack burning the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon * Jack: '''I have no clue what this whole mess was about; but I don’t care. I burned that old man and his demonic son into ash. They won’t be missed. '''Pic of Jack picking up Wiseman’s stick * Jack: '''Now to get rid of this; cant’ let some other merlin wannabe wanting to take away my glory huh? '''The staff then starts to glow * Jack: '''What the… '''It then glows brighter before turning into a ball of light and then enters Jack’s body who then gets on his knees in pain. * Jack: '''Gah…what…is… '''Jack’s body then glows * Jack: '''GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! '''Pic cuts to outside Wiseman’s fortess where suddenly a giant pillar of fire engulfs it along with the entire town of BlackHollow leaving behind nothing but a crater where it used to be. Pic of Jack then kneeling in the middle of the crater, on he knees but is now not wearing any clothes. * Jack: '''Hehe…hahahahahaha! What was that? That was…glorious! '''Pic of Jack then getting up and looks at his hands * Jack: '''This power…I never felt anything like it! Hmm I wonder… '''Pic of Jack then looking at a piece of burned wood on the ground and then clicks his fingers which sets it ablaze * Jack: '''Brilliant! I can now start fire without having to use some of my own! I’m…like a god! '''Pic of Jack’s face up close. * Jack: '''What shall I do with this power? How can I show the world just how artsy fire can be? Well…I think I know the perfect start! '''Pic of Jack flying over the city of London. * Jack: '''Ever heard of the Great Fire of London? Hehehehe... well if World War 1 can get a sequel then how about this huh? '''Pic of Jack clicking his fingers…and the entire city of London is set ablaze. * Jack: '''Hahahahaha! Look at this gigantic masterpiece! And this is only a start! '''Pic of Jack imagining himself being bigger than the earth as he has his hands around it. * Jack: Just imagine what else I can do with this power! With a flick of my fingers I can just simply set the entire world on fire! But if I did that then the fun would be over too quickly…I’ll just do things slowly. So with that said… Pic of Jack imagining himself setting the entire world on fire. * '''Jack: '''Happy Halloween! Hahahahaha! * Category:Character Subpages